Elessara
by Writer For Christ
Summary: Witness the story of a young Dunadan-Peredhil a girl named Mia! A slave to Gondor and even to Mordor now free she returns to Arnor her home she never knew. now she will discover what her suffering in Minas Tirith has put in place events that will change the world.Will she trust her people again? or will she leave for the hidden shore? or will she discover who she really is?


Prologue

(Galadriel's Narration) Long Have a gazed into my Mirror but I have seen something that I have not seen before. Out of the gates of Minas Morgul, someone has come back from the black land of Mordor. Alive young Peredhil named Mia. Now Mithrandir seeks her out and plans to take her to Rivendell

* * *

Chapter one -The Return

Mia walks up to the gate of the prancing pony wet muddy and tired from the long journey from Rivendell she knew it was better if she stayed away from the elves for they could never know her secret. Mia was clothed in a dark faded green tunic, grey pants, and a brown cloak with the hood up. Her boots were battle worn from the road to Bree-land. her horse had run off which made Mia angry just thinking about it.

Mia pounds on the gate and the old gatekeeper shows his ugly teeth at Mia.

"Eh, what you want its late go home!" The Gateman Half shouts over the Pouring rain.

"I have business here let me in," Mia asks nicely trying to not wring the gate man's neck.

"fine just don't blame me if you get hurt" the man retorts and opens the gate.

Mia rolls her eyes and looks down at her dagger she has on her belt hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

She continues on towards the prancing pony hoping to get a room she had 30 gold coins on her as payment for her "services" to Gondor she hadn't really had a choice in the matter as was Dang lucky she didn't die though she could have at any time.

Mia opens the door and walks up to Barliman Butterbur who is trying to get a heavy crate of his chair.

"Mia Grace…. Thank the Valar your alive!" Mr. Butterbur says hugging the little girl.

For a Dunadan Mia was quite small only 5'2 but still could pack a punch if needed.

"Your kin has been lurking here for days something about black riders" Barliman informs her and Mia took her hood off Her hair was a dark brown color and was cut to her shoulders and thin. She has Cyan colored as that seem to pierce the soul. Barliman can see all the pain she had gone through in those few seconds of looking into her eyes.

Mia was a girl of few words, Barliman knew this and hoped she'd find her people maybe they could help her out of this darkness. The darkness she suffered in Mordor he wanted to know how she survived but dare not to ask.

What amazes Him to this very day that Mia is only 15 years old and yet seems to have seen so much over just 13 years of her enslavement to the once great kingdom of Gondor.

"I'd like a room please" Mia offers him a gold coin but gives it back.

"No, you stay as long as you need I'll send word to the Elf," Barliman says putting a hand on her shoulder. The Elf would be referring to Legolas Greenleaf an old friend of Mia's he was the leader of a Dunadan organization called 'War in The North' where they spend their days defending Middle-earth from Sauron's evil though the elf was not Dunadan he was welcomed after his father banished him after said event so he resides in the old fortress of Annuminas the once capital of Arnor.

Mia looks at him and sighs "You don't have to but thank you I forgot what a bed feels like. "She says grimly. Reliving those nights sleeping in the back alleys of Gondor.

Mia walks up to her room, but she stops noticing Gandalf that old wizard she had heard about and helped him in Gondor's vault.

"Come here, girl"

Mia obeys but keeps her guard up. "Mithrandir," she says simply as if saying his name to make sure she knew him.

"What did you tell Sauron!?" Gandalf asks Bluntly, and Mia's hand clenches.

" I told him nothing! besides it doesn't matter he already knows where the ring is!" Mia snaps back at the old man.

"You Miar are all the same claiming to be all powerful and yet you fall just like your half-wit leader Saruman!" Mia had no love for them especially Saruman.

Gandalf sighs, "I'm sorry Mia the ring can't return to Sauron," he says more softly

Mia sits down in a chair next Gandalf they were sitting at a fire place a ranger hotspot.

"I know….it can't, his armies are endless Gandalf he has spies hidden within our ranks."

Gandalf frowns "what are you saying?" he asks even more hushed

Mia leans over to whisper to him "I'm saying the devils are within borders of even the Shire."

"We need to get you to Aragorn and fast." Gandalf sighs and puffs his pipe.

The Inn became very quiet and Mia finally spoke again,

"Where is he?"

"Rivendell that is where I am taking you we leave at first light."

Mia Only Nodded and Stared into the fire and Gandalf watched her carefully,

"She knows something…I can feel it..." He thought, and He fell asleep after that and Mia stayed awake, not able to sleep her mind was troubled over the days to come.


End file.
